Cygnus Potter
Professor Cygnus Arsenio Potter (August 14, 1954) is Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was also the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor and Transfiguration Professor as well. He is arguable the most renowned Auror of all time, and a pivotal and founding member of the Advance Guard. He has won the All-England Wizarding Dueling Competition three times and holds the current world record. He holds Order of Merlin, First Class. He is the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, and Grand Sorcerer. He is most famous for his defeat of Gellert Grindelwald. He is an All-England Wizarding Dueling Competition and Aingingein Champion. He is a pure-blood wizard, born to wealthy Aurora Lestrange and James Potter. In 1955, he began his first term at Hogwarts where he was sorted into Slytherin. He developed a passion for the Dark Arts, but not in a good way, a way in which he wanted to learn so much about them, he could be the best at fighting them. While at school, he befriended Lucius Malfoy. Biography Early Life Cygnus Potter was born to the old and wealthy Potter family. He is also directly related to the old and wealthy Lestrange family. His father and mother divorced shortly before he started at Hogwarts. 2 years later, however, his mother remarried to Sirius Black. His father moved to 4 Privet Drive where, when Cygnus was home from school, Stayed on the weekends. When his mother remarried, she moved into her husband's home. The old home, no longer occupied, was put into a trust so that Cygnus would get it when he turned 18. Hogwarts Years Cygnus was sorted into Slytherin House. Before the sorting ceremony, however, he befriended Lucius Malfoy; who would be a Slytherin. The two are also distant relatives of one another. The two remained friends even after the ceremony, the best of friends. They both began to study different kinds of Magic together, and together practiced and became registered Animagi. Cygnus's form took the shape of a Phoenix, from which his nickname "Flames" was derived. The two were immensly popular: teachers respected their intelligence, their behavior, and girls adored their handsome looks. Many teachers regarded Cygnus and Lucius as troublemakers or practicle jokers; Hagrid once compared them to the mischievous twins Fred and George Weasley. Potter was made a member of the Slub Club, because of his brilliance at Potion-Making, and Horace Slughorn kept a picture of him as a student. Potter excelled at all subjects and the Dark Arts from an early age; while still in his first year, he knew more curses and hexes and jinxes and transfiguration and charms than most of the Seventh year students. Cygnus Potter is a brilliant wizard, even in his childhood years. It is apparent through the notes and scribbles in his Potions textbook that he made time during classes to invent curses, charms, and brillitant potion innovations, while simultaneously learning the required textbook lessons. He sat his N.E.W.T.s for every Hogwarts class they offered. Potter won the Barnabus Finkley Prize for Outstanding Spell-Casting and became the British Youth Representative to the Wizengamot. Potter was made a Prefect during his Fifth year and was made Head Boy in his Seventh year. He is considered the most brilliant student to have attended the school. He completed in the school Exploding Snap tournament and won every year as a student. Cygnus Potter's potions textbook contains a few spells which he specifically took credit for inventing: Levicorpus, which grabs the victim by the ankle and dangles them upside-down and Sectumsemptra, which causes slashing cuts which bleed extensively guided by hand gestures on the victim. Levicorpus escaped from Severus' secrecy, and became very popular aroung the school in the beginning of his fifth year, during a dueling club meet, when it simply, slipped out. Some other spells are Muffliato, which fills the ears of anyone nearby with an "unidentifiable buzzing sound", and Langlock, which affixes the victim's tongue to the roof of the mouth. Potter's book later fell into the hands of Horace Slughorn, who figured out the owner and returned it when Potter returned as a teacher. Slughorn was very, very interested with Potter and has spent many hours talking to him just on the subject of potions. After Hogwarts Hit Wizard After Cygnus graduated from Hogwarts, he immediately began his training as a Hit Wizard. Upon completion of the training, he became a certified Hit Wizard. He also began Auror training, so that when he finished he would have more experience. Auror After he concluded his Auror training, he retired as a Hit Wizard and became installed as a full time Auror. He then formed the Advance Guard and held as the leader until he left the Auror Office permanentely. His first assignment as an Auror was to find and capture Alecto Carrow. Alecto Carrow was wanted for Muggle cruelty, having tortured 7, and killed 23. He easily tracked Carrow and upon his arrival, Carrow cast a Disarming Charm on Potter, but, Potter blocked it and cast a Stunning Spell. Carrow was sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss. Alecto, when at her hearing, told the Wizengamot that her brother, Amycus, was plotting to kidnap and torture students of Hogwarts in Hogsmeade the following week. Amycus has been notorious for harming children, killing 2. Potter set up a sting and with the help of Hogwarts Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall, caught Amycus. He allowed for a child to be kidnapped. When the child was kidnapped and taken to the Shrieking Shack, Potter and McGonagall used the secret passage to gain entrance. Upon arrival Potter disarmed Amycus. Both adults took the child and erased his memory of the event. Amycus was sentenced to life in Azkaban. Because Alecto helped with the capture, her sentenced was lowered to life in Azkaban. Amarillo Lestoat was a flamboyant American vampire who migrated to the UK. He wrote a book, A Vampire's Monologue, which was intended to bore readers out of their minds and render them more easy to bite. He had already killed 7 wizards and infected 10 others with his condition. Potter tracked him down and the vampire pulled out his wand, at which point Snape cast a Confundus Charm on him. Amarillo was sent to Nurmengard for 25 years and banned from using magic through the use of a wand ever again. While Cygnus was in Ollivander's Wand Shop, Alexandra Walker, a witch, burst in and attempted to rob the store. Potter cast an Impediment Jinx on the witch. The witch was sentenced to 10 years in Nurmengard. Gellert Grindelwald became at large in Europe, building up an army, and had already found one of the Deathly Hallows, the Elder Wand, which he used to terrorize Europe. Potter led a group of three other Aurors to Grindelwald. Grindelwald only had three wizard army members at this time. Upon arrival the three Aurors begans duels with the three dark wizards while Potter dueled Grindelwald. He dueled Grindelwald in waht later became known as the most legendary duel ever fought between wizards. It was at this time Potter's Limbo Curse ever occured in a duel. The duel was so powerful it caused Potter's wand to cast out a new spell never before cast which sent Grindelwald into a limbo state. Potter later named this as the Limbo Curse with the incantation Erictis Amor. Grindelwald, knowing he was going to be imprisoned for life if he chose to wait to leave the limbo state, he decided to pass on into death. Therefore, Gellert Grindelwald, the most powerful Dark Wizard in history was defeated and killed by the most powerful Auror of all time, Cygnus Potter. Potter defeated Grindelwald despite Grindelwald's possession of the Elder Wand. Potter kept the wand for himself. After his defeat of Gellert Grindelwald, Potter retired from active duty when he was promoted to Head of the Auror Office, though by this time he was considered the greatest Auror of all. In addition, he took Nymphadora Tonks, his cousin, as his protegee. Magical Abilities and Skills Dark Arts Mastery Potter has a talent and passion for the Dark Arts and from a young age, and is very proficient at repelling the Dark Arts. Master Potioneer He specializes in Potion making, teaching the subject at Hogwarts and able to come up with innovative methods to achieve quicker and better results as a teenage student, as written in his old textbook. Spell Creator As a student at Hogwarts, Snape had a gift for creating new spells. Some of the spells he invented were Sectumsempra, healing spell Vulnera Sanentur, Langlock curse, Muffliato spell, the nonverbal Levicorpus and its counter-curse, Liberacorpus. Legilimency/Occlumency Expert Potter was accomplished in Occlumency and Legilimency; he was able to both protect his own thoughts and access the minds of others. Patronus Charm Potter is able to produce a Patronus, which is a Phoenix. Master Duelist Potter was shown to be a very talented duelist. Flight Potter can fly without the use of a broom. Healer Potter also has a talent for healing, particularly using counter-curses, as he saved a Hogwarts student, Katie Bell, after she touched a cursed necklace, and Slughorn after his mishap with a cursed ring. He also easily healed a student during a Dueling Club session, when the opponent used his own curse, Sectumsempra on the student. Animagus Transfiguration Potter became an Animagus at only age fifteen, and is able to turn himself into a Phoenix. Wandless/Nonverbal Magic Expert Potter is able to perform human transfiguration and defensive spells nonverbally. He can also practice magic without the use of a wand, and highly skilled at nonverbal magic. Magical Mastery Cygnus Potter is known as the most powerful Auror of all time. He is a master of both offensive and defensive magic, the hallmarks of the Auror's trade, which he employed very effectively. He is also capable of placing powerful protective enchantments and curses on the Advance Guard safe house to protect its inhabitants. Potter is prodigiously talented magically, and is admittedly more skillful than the most powerful Dark Wizard of all time Gellert Grindelwald. Charms Mastery Potter is capable of performing the Disillusionment Charm, a Charm which requires a certain amount of skill as not many can do so; he does not require an Invisibility Cloak to make himself invisible. Patronus Messaging Potter is able to send messages via Patronus which enables him to speak with his own voice through his Patronus. Fire Magic Affinity His weapon of choice appears to be fire. He is known to be able to conjure Gubraithian Fire. His magical familiar, Fawkes, and his Patronus, is a phoenix, which dies and is reborn in flames. Magical Multilingualist Among all these talents, Potter also possesses the ability to speak Mermish and Gobbledegook. He can speak Parseltongue, the language of snakes. Auror Skills Potter is known as the most renowned Auror of all time. Career Accomplishments Potter became the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. He holds the Order of Merlin, First Class, for Grand Sorcery. Possessions Invisibility Cloaks Potter possesses two invisibility cloaks. Magical Trunk Potter possesses a magical trunk, with seven compartments, along with the keys for each compartment. Foe-Glass Shows the images of foes when they approach the owner. Sneakoscope Potter's Sneakoscope is large, and he disabled it because it keeps whistling. Secrecy Sensor Detects secrets. Walking Stick His walking stick has magical capabilities. Knife Potter owns a silver knife that has been passed down through his father's side of the family for generations. Inheritance from Albus Dumbledore After Albus Dumbledore died, he left several objects to Potter, his favorite pupil. The Golden Snitch Potter received a Golden Snitch from Dumbledore; the first one he ever won playing Seeker for the Slytherin Quidditch team. Deluminator He also bequeathed a Duluminator. Heritor of the Lestrange Family Cygnus became the heritor of the Lestrange family, and when he turned 18, inherited everything that belonged to the Lestrange family: *Godric Gryffindor's Sword